Immortal Rain Minds
by Lost Cursed Angel
Summary: Basically it's my take on what would happen after book 6 seeing as how I don't have book 7. Or konw if that's coming out. I basically wrote character's points of view hope you enjoy it. Oh and I suck at summaries.
1. Machika

LCA: So I was reading through all my manga and I came across some that I had read in a while.

Random Friend: Yeah. And she poisoned the minds of others with these.

LCA: Well it was fun none the less. And I had already poisoned your mind with this stuff. There really isn't very many fanfictions for this series…. So I made one!

Random Friend: Joy. And seeing as how it's not your usual I'm gonna say this, STOP POLUTING THE MASSES! Even if Immortal Rain _IS_ very good.

LCA: -smirk- I knew it. You like it too. Haha! I win!

Random Friend: W-whatever! Anyway, she doesn't own this. Or the characters. Or really anything. Just this idea…. Which is still… Nevermind.

LCA: Oh! And this is done in first person. Don't like don't read. Enjoy!

"blahblah"

_Thinking_

------------------------------------------------------

It started to rain. Softly at first, but it was starting to pick up. I stand in the amusement park waiting.

That's how it has been.

Just waiting.

I wait for him. I would go to the ends of the world for him. And he knows it. It's the bond that keeps us both from going crazy.

I remember, he told me, he loved me. This is why I wait for him.

The rain is starting to come down harder. Some of the lesser people have left. The attractions are all closed up. A few more of the assassins leave. None of them really want to wait in this weather. Yet I will wait.

I will do anything for him. Knowing that he's alive is enough to make me this way. So I will wait.

I feel a nudge at my side and I look down. A smile comes to my face. I kneel down and pet Kiki.

"Machika! I don't like the wet!" he exclaims to me. Looking at me like he wants me to make it stop.

"I know… Why don't you head back with the rest? They will be going back soon."

"NO! Kiki will wait with Machika!"

I smile again. He's just as faithful.

I think that maybe we should head back because the rain comes down harder. I look to the sky to see a lightning flash. Amazing how it can be gone in a blink of an eye.

I start to walk over to a bench with some shelter. I know that Kiki is by my side.

_Is that how he'll remember me? As a flash of lightning?_

I think about it. _At least he'll remember me. _

I sit down on a bench under some shelter. Kiki comes and sits next to me. He rests his head on my lap.

I absently start to pet him. Kiki's been with me almost as long as I've been with him. I let out a sigh and Kiki looks up at me.

He clouds my mind. All I can do is think of him, worry about him, love him.

Oh how I wish he were here with me.

Another flash of lightning brings me back to reality. Such a cruel reality. No one but us is still in the park.

I stand up.

"Let's go back Kiki." I sadly say as I start walking toward the exit.

_You were supposed to be here today…_

There's a loud clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightning that causes me to turn around. And I see you.

Standing alone. Dripping wet.

My tears mix with the rain falling as I run to you.

I'm so happy you're finally back to me. I wrap my arms around you and bury my face into your warmth.

"Rain…"

------------------------------------------------------

LCA: Yeah. Not my normal random one. I actually put some thought into how to make this sound right. It was Machika's point of view. I tried really hard. This is the first time I've done something like this. I think. I can't remember.

Random Friend: …

LCA?? Eh? No comments? Anyway I tried to put this after book 6 seeing as how I don't have book 7. Anyone know when that comes out? 'Cause I've been waiting for a while now.

Random Friend: Yeah.. So she would like some comments.

LCA: Yeah! Comments? Concerns? Questions? Please Comment!


	2. Kiki

LCA: Hey all. I'm back. And I'm crazier than ever. But this has nothing to do with this chapter. Like the last one it is done from a character's point of view. I think that it's sweet.

A: And I'm here to help her this time!

LCA: Yes. This is just for a change in pace. Also, thank you to my best beta ever… My first one but… still the best. I hope you do enjoy this chapter. And as always,

A: LCA is not the creator of this series. She does not own anything. Not the characters or that kind of stuff. She does however think that she owns some of the characters in her mind. Like Rika and Karou. But that's a story for another day.

LCA: …ANYWAY…. Hope you enjoy!

"Blahblah"

_Thinking_

------------------------------------------------------

It's always about him. I wish she would just let go. Even so, I can't leave her alone. I go with her. She only cares about finding him.

Today we go to an amusement park. I've never been to one before. But the only reason we are going is because there is a rumor he might be there.

So that's why we're going to an amusement park. But I don't care. I'll go everywhere with her. And I would go anywhere for her.

The fact that it's started raining gets me a little uncomfortable. I really don't enjoy the rain, or water.

"Machika! I don't like the wet!" I complain. She looks down at me with a smile.

I don't know why but the smile almost hurts me.

She will wait for him no matter what. She even asks if I want to head back with the others.

"NO! Kiki will wait with Machika!"

I know I'm being selfish, but I won't leave her. Not ever. Not likehe did. I want to be here for her always. I don't want her to get hurt.

She smiles at me again. I know she's thinking of him. It's not fair. I haven't left her like he has.

She stands next to me looking at the sky. She's only thinking of him.

She starts to move to a sheltered area. I follow her. I really don't like wet.

When she sits on a bench I sit beside her. I want her to feel better. I lay my head on her lap.

She starts to pet me, softly and yet absently. I know she will only see him, only think of him. But so long as I can stay by her side I don't care.

She's my Machika. Mine. I want to protect her.

The park isn't fun anymore. No one is here and there is only a feeling of sadness. I don't think it is fun anymore. No more big fishies either.

Machika stirs. I look up to see her standing again.

She says it's time to go back. I will gladly follow her.

We start to walk out of the park. I am following close behind her.

Loud thunder and bright lightning makes her turn around.

I turn around too. I know she sees him. He's standing there, soaking wet.

I stand there and watch as she runs to him, her back to me. I can smell the salt in her tears. And then in one word I hear her happiness, sorrow, joy, pain, and love. She says it in a voice soft like a whisper.

"Rain…."

-----------------------------------------------------

LCA: Waaaahhh!

A: … You have got to be kidding me.

LCA: I think I made him too smart and I can't believe I wrote it!

A: …Uh-huh… So….

LCA: I made this chapter short too! And it's so emotional.

A: Kinda.

LCA: And I wish Machika could just know how Kiki felt! He is such a loyal friend!

A: Great. Not only did you write this a little OOC but now you are acting OOC. Stop it.

LCA: -sniffle-

A: Please comment and review and tell her what you think.


End file.
